The use of development inhibitors or development inhibitor precursors in photographic elements for color diffusion transfer photographic processes are disclosed in, for example, Weyerts et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,597; Rogers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,498; Hammond et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,029; Fuseya et al, Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 130929/79; Uemura et al, Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 138745/80 (the term "OPI" indicates an unexamined published patent application open to public inspection), etc. Some of the compounds disclosed in the foregoing patents and unexamined published patent applications inhibit not only the unnecessary development but also the necessary development, which causes a reduction of image quality while other compounds give insufficient release of development inhibitors at high temperatures, whereby an increase of the minimum density and the decrease of the sensitivity cannot be restrained. Furthermore, the incorporation of these compounds in photographic elements, in particular, in so-called neutralization timing layers of color diffusion transfer photographic elements is accompanied by the delay of the neutralization timing time. The delay of the neutralization timing reduces the sharpness of a transferred color image which causes a reduction in image quality. As described above, there are no proper conventional compounds which can restrain the increase of the minimum density and not reduce the image quality of transferred color images without reducing the maximum density.